


Taking requests ! Pokémon belly fics

by sinnohpseudo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, Cock Vore, Come Inflation, Force-Feeding, Inflation, Mpreg, Overweight, Pokemon, Stuffing, Vore, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnohpseudo/pseuds/sinnohpseudo
Summary: I'm taking requests for weird Pokémon fics! Human male characters are strongly preferred but I'll take requests for female characters too! View inside for rules!
Comments: 13
Kudos: 11





	Taking requests ! Pokémon belly fics

**RULES**

I'm taking requests for Pokémon kinkfics based on Pokémon's human characters! All characters will be written as adults. All fics will be written as one-shots, though I may come back to stories later to add onto them if I feel inspired to. **Canon characters only!** I'm okay to write in generic NPC characters (i.e for vore) but I'd rather avoid fully fleshed OCs. **I can write ships, including rarepairs or crackships!**

**Male human characters are preferred, I can touch upon female characters/ships or generic anthro/feral Pokémon on a case by case basis.**

**Will write.**

  * Weight gain 
    * Any size! Slight gain or major! Immobile OK!
    * Rapid weight gain OK!
  * Force-feeding / stuffing
  * MPreg / Hyperpreg / Rapidpreg
  * Vore 
    * Same size / size difference OK!
    * Multiple prey OK!
    * Oral, anal, cock, unbirth, etc. all OK!
    * Digestion OK!
    * Disposal - case by case!
  * Inflation 
    * Any size! Subtle or immobile!
    * Water, air, etc. OK!
    * Magic is case by case.
  * Human characters
  * M, M/M, M/M/M, etc.
  * Solo content
  * Ships, crackships, rarepairs etc.



**Case by case.**

  * F, F/M, F/F, etc.
  * Micro/macro vore
  * Oviposition / Egg-laying
  * Generic Anthro Pokémon (Unlikely)



**Will not write.**

  * Loli/Shota
  * Adult x minor
  * Incest
  * Rape
  * Hard vore
  * OCs



Leave your requests and ideas in the comments! I will be marking fics as being for certain people unless you request anonymously or state that you don't want to be mentioned! The more information the better! At the very least let me know of any characters/pairings and kinks you'd like, and add ideas for settings/scenarios if you can!


End file.
